1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-working copies of brace systems for adjusting human teeth, and, in particular, visually simulated tooth brace visual indicia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of dentistry and orthodontics, braces are used to assist in adjusting the angle and displacement of human teeth. As the technology of manufacturing and applying braces to human teeth develops, the market and class of patients increase accordingly. Both children and adults utilize braces to straighten their teeth for aesthetic reasons.
Children, once despising braces for the appearance when applied, have come to enjoy the myriad of shapes and colors that are now available due to these technological and manufacturing improvements. Originally, in order to reduce the metallic appearance of the braces in the mouth, clear braces, or partially clear braces, were developed. In a further improvement, the use of a phosphorescent or fluorescent pigment applied to the braces was conceived to increase the aesthetic quality of the appearance of a person's braces. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,895 to Farrokh et al. This same colorizing technique applied directly to a human tooth has also been developed, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,494 to Cohen. In a further cosmetic advance, temporary tattoos have been developed by KidGenics for use on teeth. See www.ToothTat2.com. Indeed, many children now look to the opportunity to wear braces as a right of passage to adulthood. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide temporary visually simulated braces for children who seek the aesthetic appeal of those who wear braces for teeth adjustment purposes.